


Idle Hands

by AXEe



Series: Blonde Bombshells [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: WhenVoyagerpasses through an empty region of space, the crew start to go a little stir crazy.   The Captain in particular.  Can a certain Borg snap her out of her funk?





	1. Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calderonbeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calderonbeta/gifts).



> As thanks for the lovely cover art for "Reflections of the Heart" :=)
> 
> To everyone else, welcome to the next installment of the "Blonde Bombshells", the sequel to "Reflections of the Heart", I hope everyone enjoys this as much as they enjoyed the first part :=)

******

“This is stupid” B’Elanna exclaimed

“It’s not like you’re facing down a pack of Hirogen or Borg drones” Tom scoffed

“No. It’s _worse_ ,” B’Elanna scoffed as she swung the club with slightly more force then needed, watching as the brightly-colored ball shot forward only to ricochet off the slowly spinning blades in front of her “miniature golf,” B’Elanna spat “as if regular golf isn’t bad enough some idiot had to make it _smaller_ , like that’ll make it more entertaining. How the hell did I let you talk me into this?”

“It’s either this or sitting around doing _nothing_ all day,” Tom reminded her

“Don’t remind me” B’Elanna spat as Tom swung his own club, the ball going wide and missing the hole by a wide margin

“Damn” Tom hissed as B’Elanna’s scowl deepened. Snarling in annoyance, she tossed her club aside

“Computer, end program” she snapped, already halfway out the door before the holographic mini-golf course had completely disappeared, Tom hot on her heels. Grunting, he skidded to a stop as she nearly collided with someone. Looking past her, Tom smiled

“Seven, hey” he greeted

Seven nodded slowly in acknowledgement

“Ensign…Paris” she greeted slowly, giving Tom a confused once over. Frowning, B’Elanna looked back at him, grimacing

“Oh!” Tom laughed as he looked down at himself, suddenly seeming to remember his ‘traditional’ golf attire “we’re were golfing” he nodded back towards the holodeck

“I see,” Seven nodded “do your garments serve some purpose?”

“It’s ‘tradition’.” B’Elanna explained, the sarcasm just dripping in her voice

“I see” Seven nodded

“Hey, Seven,” Tom began “what do you think about dinner tonight? You and the Captain and us?” he offered

“Tom” B’Elanna hissed

“I will…discuss it with her” Seven nodded, turning to leave

“Hey, Seven,” B’Elanna called out “how is the Captain?” she asked

Seven paused

“She is well” she answered

“She’s been holed up in her quarters for the past month and a half,” Tom exclaimed “the only people that see her are you and Chakotay,” he sighed “Seven,” he began gently, pulling her close “we’re not asking you as officers, we’re asking as your friends”

Seven frowned

“It would be…inappropriate for me to discuss her without her knowledge” she explained hesitantly

“I’m going guess that means that she’s not doing too well” B’Elanna noted

Seven frowned, uncharacteristically biting her lower lip

“Since _Voyager_ entered this region of space, the long inactivity has given her time to…consider her choices and decisions” she explained

“In other words she’s depressed again,” B’Elanna sighed “like when we passed through the void last year”

Seven nodded softly

“Well that’s in then,” Tom proclaimed “you and her, dinner with us, 2100 hours, holodeck two”

“I doubt she will agree” Seven noted

“I’m sure that you can persuade her” B’Elanna chuckled

A small, hesitant smile played at Seven’s lips

“Perhaps” she noted…

******

Entering the turbolift, B’Elanna gave Tom a critical look

“I really hope that you know what you’re doing” she muttered

“So do I” Tom sighed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry folks! J/7 coming up next chapter! Stay tuned :=)


	2. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

Entering cargo bay two, Seven sighed, feeling drained as the doors slid shut behind her

“What’s with you?”

Blinking, Seven looked up, seeing a double of herself—minus the Borg implants and dressed in a Starfleet uniform—standing by the workstation looking at her with a concerned expression

“It’s Kathryn” Seven explained

“Still hiding away in her quarters I take it?” Annika asked

“Yes” Seven sighed, the aggravation clear in her voice

“Have you thought about confronting her directly?” Annika asked

“I…don’t know how,” Seven admitted as her ‘sister’ (for lack of a better word) walked over to her. Reaching out, Annika rested a hand on Seven’s shoulder, grimacing as her entire form suddenly flickered, pixilating like a bad transmission

“You’re mobile emitter is malfunctioning” Seven noted

“Well what’d you expect? It _is_ a prototype” Annika shrugged as her form seemingly stabilized

“We should take your program off-line until repairs can be made,” Seven stated “you can still communicate with me via your controlled hallucination” she explained as she gripped the large flat rectangle on Annika’s arm and tapped in a series of commands, Annika’s form vanishing

“And what if I need to talk to someone else?” her disembodied voice asked suddenly as Seven carried the emitter over to the workstation and began to run a diagnostic

“You may use my body” Seven stated as Annika reappeared across the workstation from her

“You’re procrastinating,” Annika noted “you’re trying to give yourself an excuse to avoid going to see Kathryn”

Seven clenched her jaw

“Perhaps” she allowed

“Seven,” Annika sighed, calmly walking _through_ the workstation “go and see her,” she instructed “please” she added

******

Kathryn looked up as the doors to her quarters slid open

“Seven,” she nodded politely at the young woman “what brings you by so early? I thought that duty shift didn’t end for another hour?”

“I decided to…‘take the rest of the day off’,” Seven explained “in the absence of anything of note on long-rang sensors I am not needed in Astrometrics,” she settled down next to Kathryn, frowning as she tentatively reached out and cupped Kathryn’s cheek “how are you?” she asked softly

“I’m fine” Kathryn dismissed

“You have not left your quarters in nearly two months,” Seven objected, following Kathryn as the older women stood up and busied herself at the replicator. Frowning, Seven tentatively rested her hand on Kathryn’s shoulder, slowly pulling her around

“I an…unaccustomed to seeing you like this,” Seven began “it…frightens me” she admitted

Kathryn visibly paled, eyes widening in clear shock

“Oh…Seven,” she breathed, slowly reaching up to cup the younger woman’s cheek “I didn’t…,” she paused, trailing off into silence for a long moment “I’m sorry,” she finally said, looking away “I’m not used to people…caring about me like this,” she explained hesitantly “romantically, I mean,” she added lamely, feeling herself blush.

Sighing, she gently wound her arms around Seven’s waist, pulling her close

“I’m sorry” Kathryn repeated

“I…accept your apology,” Seven breathed “please. Do not continue this behavior” she pleaded

“I can’t promise that,” Kathryn admitted “but…I can promise that I will try”

“Then you may start tonight,” Seven declared “Ensign Paris invited us both to dinner with himself and Lt. Torres at 2100 hours on holodeck two” she explained

“Ah, a double date” Kathryn chuckled

Seven frowned, confused

“I don’t understand” she admitted

“I’ll explain later,” Kathryn dismissed “for the moment, how does lunch sound?”

Seven nodded

“Acceptable” she declared…


	3. A Stubborn Captain is no Match for a Stubborn Borg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

“A double date?!” Harry demanded

“Why don’t you say it louder, Harry? I don’t think the people in the next sector heard you” Tom shot back as they entered the mess hall

“Are you serious?” Harry hissed

“It’s _dinner_ ,” Tom exclaimed “it’s not like we’re going to have a foursome or something”

“Oh! I didn’t need to hear that” Harry groaned

“Look,” Tom began as he sat down “we all know that every time _Voyager_ goes through a dry spell…”

“A ‘dry spell’?”

“It’s a figure of speech, Harry,” Tom sighed “will you let me finish?”

“OK, OK, sorry”

“Thank you. Now, every time, we get a little peace and quiet for too long, the Captain will eventually lock herself in her quarters and won’t come out until _something_ happens. Like some kind of…Starfleet genie. Right?”

“I…guess” Harry’s expression spoke volumes about his opinion of Tom’s mental state

“Right,” Tom nodded “ _but_ …this time, there’s a difference”

“Seven” Harry reasoned

“Exactly,” Tom nodded “now, Janeway can’t just wall herself off like usual, because we all know that our resident Borg will just drag her out kicking and screaming once her patience runs out” 

“Yeah, but there’s a flaw in your plan,” Harry pointed out “Seven has more patience than a Vulcan master. She’ll just _wait_ until the Captain comes out”

“Incorrect”

Both men looked up as Seven herself came over

“Seven, hey,” Tom greeted “we were just talking about you”

“So I heard,” Seven drawled “may I join you?”

“Sure, by all means,” Tom nodded as she sat down “so…,” he began awkwardly “you heard that, huh?”

“Yes,” Seven stabbed her fork down at her lunch tray with slightly more force than was needed “and I must concur with your assessment regarding the Captain”

“Wait,” Harry looked between her and Tom “you actually _agree_ with him?”

“Gee, thanks, Harry,” Tom muttered “you’re a true blue friend”

“Normally I would agree with you, Ensign Kim,” Seven began “however, in recent days, I have found that my…patience has been…‘running thin’ in regards to her behavior”

“So, things not going too well in paradise, Seven?” Tom asked

Seven huffed out a frustrated breath

“The Captain’s behavior, in private, has been…,” she trailed off thoughtfully “…distant” she finally finished

“What’d you mean ‘distant’?” Tom asked, earning him a hard kick to the shin from Harry “what? It’s a reasonable question!” he exclaimed

“She has been…distant,” Seven explained awkwardly “emotionally as well as…physically,” she took a harsh breath “I have begun to become concerned if it is due part to something that _I_ have done,” she swallowed, starting to breathe harder “did I say something to…insult her? Was it my actions?”

“Seven?” Harry questioned as she started to breathe harder, her breath coming in short hard pants

“She’s having a panic attack,” Tom realized, quickly getting out of his seat “OK, Seven? Just breathe slowly, all right?” he encouraged

“I…am…malfunctioning” she gasped out, hurriedly staggering out of her seat and out of the room, Tom and Harry fast behind her

“Whoa! Whoa!” Tom caught her arm, guiding her to a relatively secluded corner “breathe,” he ordered

Slowly, Seven took a shuddering breath and seemed to calm slightly as Tom tapped his combadge

“Paris to sick bay. Doc, got a patient for you,” he called as Seven suddenly gripped his arm tightly. Wincing, Tom glanced down at her hand and then back up at her panicked eyes. Resting his hand on hers, he gave her his best reassuring smile “relax, we’re not going anywhere,” he assured her “right, Harry?”

“Right” Harry, looking a little panicked himself, nodded

“OK,” Tom took Seven’s arm “come on, let’s get you to sick bay…”

******

“Slow breaths,” The Doctor urged as he scanned Seven “I’m going to give you a mild sedative,” he explained as he loaded a hypospray “it should help settle your nerves,” he added as he pressed it to her neck “now, how do you feel?” he asked as he put the hypospray down

Seven exhaled slowly

“Better” she answered

“You’ve never had a panic attack before,” The Doctor noted “what brought it about?”

“I would rather not answer” Seven stated

“Doc,” Tom came over “just let her be for now, huh?”

Looking perturbed, The Doctor shut the medical tricorder

“Very well” he sighed, turning to go into his office. Now alone, Tom gave Seven another reassuring smile

“You know, I used to get panic attacks as a kid,” he explained “might help if you talk about” he suggested

Still looking cagy, Seven quickly pushed off the bio-bed

“Some other time perhaps,” she was already halfway to the door when she stopped, turning to face him “thank you, Ensign,” she said quietly “for your…assistance”

Tom smirked

“No problem,” he dismissed “we still on for dinner?”

Seven frowned, considering it

“Yes” she stated…

******

Kathryn looked up as Seven marched into her quarters

“Ensign Paris and Lt, Torres have invited us to dinner,” she stated “we will be attending”

“Tell them thanks, but I already ate” Kathryn dismissed

“Our attendance is not voluntary,” Seven stated “you _will_ comply, Kathryn”

Kathryn paused, slowly lowering the book in her hands to stare at Seven, equally shocked and angered at the presumptuous in Seven’s voice

“I’m busy” she finally stated, going back to her book only to have it suddenly ripped from her hands

“You have no duties to complete,” Seven began “since we are passing through an unremarkable region of space, any matters relating to the ship can be efficiently handed by either Tuvok or Chakotay. If your presence is required on the Bridge they will undoubtedly inform you. But until such time, you have ‘plenty of free time’ to attend dinner”

For a long moment the two stared each other down

“Well,” Kathryn finally began “I guess I’ll get dressed”


	4. Dinner and Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

Kathryn self-consciously straightened her sweater as she stepped into the turbolift. To her left, Seven looked as composed as ever as she ordered the ‘lift to holodeck two.

Mentally sighing, Kathryn wondered what she was doing. Seven was so young, she had so much potential, so much going for her, she could do far better than a guilt-ridden Starfleet captain like herself. What did Seven see in her? Was it some kind of misplaced mother fixation? Seven misunderstanding maternal affection for romantic infatuation? No, Seven’s feelings were definitely romantic in nature, but were they genuine? Or was it just an overblown crush?

She was startled out of her thoughts as the turbolift doors opened

“Kathryn?” Seven questioned

Blinking, Kathryn shook herself back to the present

“Sorry” she muttered as she stepped out and followed Seven to the holodeck. Entering the simulation, Kathryn wasn’t sure where or when the setting was suppose to be, they were in what appeared to be a bar and grill, moderately filled, enough holo-characters filled the space to make it seem comfortable but not enough to make it seem crowded.

Following Seven, Kathryn found Tom and B’Elanna at a table in a corner

“Tom, B’Elanna,” Kathryn nodded politely as she sat down, suspecting that her body language all but _screamed_ that she didn’t want to be here (if the tension in Seven’s own body language was anything to go by) “so, where are we?” Kathryn wondered

“New San Francisco” Tom explained

“The Lunar colony” Seven identified

“That’s right,” Tom nodded “I went here once as a kid. Great steak”

“So _he_ says,” B’Elanna countered, smirking “personally, there’s a better steak joint on Andora. At least I think so”

“I’ve never been to Andora,” Kathryn remarked “how was it?”

“Blue” B’Elanna deadpanned as a holographic waiter—ironically an Adorian—came over

“May I take your orders?” she asked

“Two steak dinners,” Tom requested “Captain?”

“What the hell, I’ll have one too,” Kathryn declared “Seven?”

“Roast chicken breast with carrots” Seven requested

“Bit bland isn’t it?” Tom wondered

“I don’t…tolerate strongly flavored foods” Seven explained hesitantly as the holographic waiter left

“Well,” Kathryn moved to stand up “if you three will excuse me, I’m going to go see what’s on tap at the bar,”

Without bothering to wait for any reply, she quickly weaved her way to the bar, sitting down with a tired sigh

“Whiskey, neat” she barked out

“I wouldn’t recommend that in your state of mine”

Blinking, she looked up at the familiar voice, finding Chakotay tending bar

“What are you doing here?” she asked

“I suppose you could say that I’m playing chaperon,” Chakotay shrugged “Harry mentioned Tom’s idea for a double date. Thought I’d drop by to make sure that B’Elanna and Seven didn't get into a fistfight”

“It’s worse,” Kathryn chuckled “they’ve been downright _civil_ since our encounter with the Ny’mar,” she absently toyed with a cocktail napkin “did you really come to keep an eye on B’Elanna and Seven or to keep an eye on me?”

“Little of both, I suppose,” Chakotay shrugged “want to talk about it?”

“It’s nothing,” she dismissed “I’m just feeling a little…blue lately, that’s all”

“Feeling blue is fine,” Chakotay shrugged “but its not fair to Seven” he reminded her

“Oh Seven’s fine”

“Is she?” Chakotay pressed “did you know that this afternoon she was talking with Tom and Harry about you and actually suffered a panic attack?”

Kathryn looked up at him sharply

“What?” she hissed

Chakotay nodded

“Seven asked The Doctor to keep quiet about it,” he explained “but, according to Tom, she got upset because you’ve been ‘distant’ and she’s afraid that its because of something that she did”

Kathryn sighed heavily

“Maybe this was all a mistake,” she muttered “I mean she’s so… _new_ to individuality, to being human. Maybe it’d be better if we…” she trailed off, unwilling to voice her thoughts

“Good idea,” Chakotay shrugged “while you’re at it why you don’t you save her trouble and lock her in the cargo bay? Because if you continue keeping her at arms length like this—or actually end the relationship—then she will lock herself away from everyone like you are now, and you’ll have undone every bit of progress she’s made so far”

Kathryn scowled, not quite ready to admit that he was right

“You’ve never been her biggest fan” she pointed out

“I wasn’t at first,” Chakotay nodded “but she grows on you. And that’s largely due to your influence”

“But is that why she’s attracted to me?” Kathryn pressed “is it because that’s just what she _thinks_ is suppose to happen? Does she see me as a misplaced mother figure?”

“Mother figure?” Chakotay chuckled “I’ve never seen anyone look at their mother she looks at you”

“But she’s so—”

“…inexperienced,” Chakotay finished with a barely-repressed tired sigh “so you’ve said. Several times,” he leaned forward across the bar “instead of focusing on all the bad aspects, try to focus on the positive aspects. She’s growing and developing, and that including deciding for herself who she does and doesn’t want to date”

Kathryn idly drummed her fingers on the bartop

“You’re right,” she declared, quickly getting up “you’re right. Thanks, Chakotay”

“No problem,” Chakotay chuckled “I’ll be here all week” he joked as she left to rejoin the others…

******

Dinner had been a surprisingly enjoyable affair, Kathryn was even treated to the rare sight of Seven actually _smiling_ once or twice at some of Tom’s jokes. But, as she escorted Seven back to cargo bay two, she couldn’t help but worry about the younger woman

“Seven, wait,” she lightly gripped Seven’s arm as the former drone stepped into her alcove “I heard about what happened this afternoon in the mess hall,” she began “I…sit down, please,” she requested, lightly tugging Seven down “I’ve always been very independent,” she began “romantic relationships have always been less of a comfort and more of a…hassle to me,” she paused to see if Seven was listening (she was, albeit somewhat confusedly) “so most of my past relationships have been with equally independent people, people who were content to be apart from me for long periods of time”

“Does that include the Michael Sullivan character?” Seven wondered

Kathryn grimaced

“You know about that, huh?”

“I doubt that there is an individual on the ship who does not”

“Anyway,” Kathryn continued “as I saying, most of the people I’ve been in relationships with were happy to do their own thing. Until you that is”

“I have no desire to be apart from you” Seven stated

“I know,” Kathryn nodded “and that’s where I’m having problems. I’m not use to someone ‘dotting’ on me. Your ‘encouraging’ me to attend dinner tonight for example. Most of my previous lovers would have just…let me be”

“I will not,” Seven stated “as I said before, I do not…‘like’ seeing you like this”

“I know,” Kathryn nodded “and I’m grateful for it”

“I don’t understand” Seven frowned

“As much as it annoys me,” Kathryn began “I like that you care so much, that you’re willing to risk my ire because you’re trying to help me”

“Your ‘ire’ does nor concern me,” Seven scoffed “only your wellbeing”

“I know,” Kathryn nodded “I can’t promise that I’ll change overnight, but I can promise that I’m going to try,” she leaned back with a tired sigh “in the meantime, you’re more than welcome to ‘encourage’ me again like this evening”

“I will comply” Seven nodded, a bit of a shy smile playing on her lips, and Kathryn couldn’t resist the urge to capture said lips with her own

“You’d better regenerate,” Kathryn urged as she pulled away and stood up “oh, and Seven?” she paused as she turned to leave “starting tomorrow I think we should talk about…,” she trailed off and then shrugged, smirking humorlessly “…everything”

Frowning Seven nodded…

******

_Seven found herself in the garden-like area where Annika resided. Annika herself leaned against the lone tree in the middle of field, frowning at Seven_

_“You look like you made some progress” Annika noted as Seven approached, taking note of the green glow of Borg technology intertwined with the bark of the tree, a metaphor for the merging of her two halves, Human and Borg_

_“We did” she nodded as she sat down next to Annika_

_“Good to see,” Annika noted “so, not that I’m complaining, but what brings you here? You haven’t been here since the Ny’mar” she wondered_

_“I’m not certain” Seven admitted_

_Annika shrugged and reached up, plucking a fruit off the tree_

_“We’ll figure it out,” she dismissed, offering the fruit to Seven “strawberry?”_

_Seven frowned_

_“Strawberries do not grow on trees” she stated_

_Annika sighed in exasperation_

_“It’s a_ dream _Seven. Stop being so literal and just eat the damn fruit”_

_Seven smirked and took the fruit…_


	5. Music of the Spheres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter FIVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

“ _Seven of Nine to the Captain_ ”

Kathryn looked up from her book, and had to consciously stamp down the urge to refuse the call

 _‘Progress,’_ she reminded herself _‘you’re doing this for both yourself and her’_ she told herself as she reached over and tapped her combadge

“Go ahead”

“ _Could I see you in Astrometrics?_ ” Seven requested

“Is it important?” Kathryn wondered

“ _Yes_ ”

Kathryn repressed a sigh

“I’ll be right there”

******

Seven looked up as the doors to Astrometrics slid open, feeling a flutter in her abdomen as a familiar cadence of footfalls filled the otherwise quiet room

“Captain” she identified the visitor without bothering to turn around

“You said you had something to show me?” Kathryn asked as she came up to the young woman

“A nebula,” Seven explained pulling up the sensor data, a brilliant bloom of blue filling the viewscreen “approximately one point five light-years from our current position” 

“Well, that’s very interesting,” Kathryn noted “but, according to this, there’s nothing remarkable about it”

“Perhaps,” Seven allowed, moving up to the dais “computer, dim the lighting by fifty percent” she requested, the lighting dimming almost to the point of complete darkness, leaving the only major source of illumination coming from the viewscreen

“Seven?” Kathryn questioned

Seven smirked

“Computer, increase viewscreen magnification to maximum” she instructed, the computer chirped obediently, the nebula suddenly filling the whole of the viewscreen, a brilliant kaleidoscope of blue and purple. Smirk widening, Seven turned and held out a hand to Kathryn. Frowning, Kathryn quickly climbed the steps up to the dais

“What are you planning?” she wondered. Still smirking, Seven came up behind her and, gently gripping her shoulders, turned her towards the viewscreen

“Watch” she instructed softly. As Kathryn watched a bolt of electricity—a plasma discharge—suddenly arched across the nebula, zigzagging across the expanse of gas and dust, causing small pockets of gas to expand, slowly blooming like flowers, changing color as they did, darkening to a deep, iridescent blue

“Incredible” Kathryn breathed

“When I was a member of the Collective,” Seven began softly “I spent most of my existence aboard Borg vessels. The only time I experienced anything of the outside environment was during the assimilation of other vessels or planets,” she nodded towards the viewscreen “if I had encountered a sight such as this, I would have disregarded it as ‘irrelevant’.”

“And now?” Kathryn wondered, looking up at her

Seven smiled shyly

“Now, I understand its beauty,” she explained “to many, even to some Humans, it is merely a class-c nebula. You yourself described it as ‘nothing remarkable’ and were prepared to disregard it as one of many such nebulae in the galaxy. But to me…” she trailed off thoughtfully, shaking her head, unable to voice her thoughts. She suddenly brightened, and reaching down to the console, picked up a PADD, imputing a series of commands.

Instantly, a strange, metallic ringing sound filled the room, haunting and ethereal

“Is that…from the nebula?” Kathryn asked

“Yes,” Seven nodded “the nebula is producing a minor subspace distortion which is interacting with _Voyager’s_ warp field harmonics. Harmless, yet…intriguing”

Smirking, Kathryn slowly turned to face Seven

“You could have told either Tuvok or Chakotay about this,” she noted “in fact, you could have just put it in a report”

“Yes,” Seven nodded “I could have. But I…‘got you off your ass’ as Lt. Torres might say”

Kathryn snorted out a half-laugh, her grin widening as Seven smiled shyly again, ducking her head, a pretty blush tainting her cheeks as she held out her hands

“Dance with me?” she asked

Nodding wordlessly, Kathryn took Seven’s hands, holding her close as they slowly swayed to the music of the nebula

“It’s been a long time since I’ve let myself be this open with someone else,” Kathryn murmured as she buried her face in the crook of Seven’s neck “I’d be lying if I said that it didn’t scare me”

“It is an irrational fear, irrelevant” Seven dismissed

“Not to me,” Kathryn shook her head “I’ve been forced to make so many sacrifices over the years,” she explained “for my ship, my crew,” she shook her head “I’m not used to someone else caring for me”

Seven took a slow breath

“You fear that by doing so it will mean that you are…weak, vulnerable,” she realized “again, it is an irrational fear. By admitting your vulnerability shows great strength”

Kathryn lifted her head and looked up at Seven

“How did you get so wise?” she wondered, not for the first time

Seven smirked

“Experience” she replied…


	6. Lunchtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back! Chapter SIX! Enjoy! :=)

******

Chakotay leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh

“Tom, anything to report?” he asked

At the helm, Tom snorted

“Sure. A whole lot of _nothing_. Just like yesterday…and the day before that… _and_ the day before _that_ ,” he mimed a yawn “I think I could fall asleep here and it would probably be the highlight of my day”

“Not if I beat you to it, Tom” Harry muttered from Ops, looking equally bored

“Count me in” Chakotay muttered, sipping at his coffee as the turbolift opened

“Well you gentlemen can count me out”

Chakotay sat up, standing up in surprise

“Captain” he greeted as Kathryn walked over

“At ease, I’m not here,” Kathryn dismissed evenly “actually, seeing as how we’re all bored out of our minds, I thought I’d invite everyone for lunch in the mess hall”

“Really?” Tom asked

“Why not?” Kathryn shrugged “any takers?”

“Yes, ma’am” Tom and Harry were already halfway to the turbolift

“Tuvok?” Kathryn asked

“With respect, I must decline, Captain,” Tuvok replied “protocol states that a senior officer must remain on the Bridge at all times during Alpha shift” he reminded her

“Suit yourself,” Kathryn shrugged as she turned to Chakotay “Commander?”

“Gladly,” Chakotay nodded “Tuvok, you have the Bridge”

“Don’t overexert yourself up here, old friend” Kathryn teased as the turbolift shut.

******

The mess hall was surprisingly crowded when the foursome entered, an eager-looking crowd clustered around the galley

“What’s going on here?” Chakotay wondered

“Got me,” Harry muttered “maybe Neelix finally hit on something edible” he shrugged

“That’ll be the day” Tom snorted as Neelix himself came over to the group

“Captain! What a nice surprise to see you” the Talaxian exclaimed

Kathryn smiled at his usual exuberance

“It’s nice to be here, Neelix,” she replied. She gestured to the crowd still eagerly clustered around the galley all watching whatever was going on with great fascination “you’ve got quite the crowd today” Kathryn noted

“Yeah, what’s going Neeilx?” Tom wondered “is lunch cooking itself?” he laughed

“Oh no, no,” Neelix chuckled “but someone unexpected is,” he led the group over to the galley, pushing past the crowd of lookee-loos “everyone, meet our new chef” he introduced

“Seven?” Kathryn asked as she confronted by the sight of Seven—wearing one of Neelix’s aprons—manning of the stove and assorted pots and pans with all the efficiently she usually put into…well…everything

“You’ll have to wait at the back of the line” Seven ordered, barely looking up as she served another eager ‘customer’

“Come on, Seven,” Tom scoffed “can’t you help out your friends?”

Seven looked up, giving the helmsman a withering look that actually had Tom backing up a step

“No” she stated

“So, what’s cooking?” Chakotay wondered

“Oh lots of really wonderful dishes,” Neelix enthused “I’d say that Seven has quite the unrecognized talent” he added

“Really?” Tom took one of the plates on the counter—a bowl of something that looked like stew—and took a cautious bite “oh my god” he exclaimed quietly, eyes wide

“What’s wrong? Is it bad?” Harry asked

Tom shook his head as he eagerly scooped another spoonful into his mouth

“God no” he exclaimed, mouth full as the mess hall doors opened again, B’Elanna entering

“What’s going here?” she asked as she came over

“B’Elanna! You got to try this!” Tom eagerly thrust the bowl towards her and reached for another plate, only to have Kathryn lightly slap his wrist away

“Ah, Captain’s privilege, Mr. Paris,” she reprimanded, taking a plate for herself and taking a bite of the steak, closing her eyes and sighing in clear bliss “oh, Seven, this is marvelous!” she exclaimed

A pretty blush—which didn’t go unnoticed, if Tom’s B’Elanna’s and Chakotay’s smirks were any indication—tainted Seven’s cheeks, as she ducked her head shyly

“I’m…pleased that you like it” she said softly, the unspoken ‘Kathryn’ hanging in the air between her and the woman in question

“Well then,” Chakotay awkwardly broke the silence “let’s eat” he proclaimed, earning a mad rush by the crowd, many of whom seemed to be coming back for seconds.

******

“Oh man, I’m stuffed” Tom groaned as he shuffled out of the mess hall

“I’m not surprised considering how much you ate” B’Elanna commented, looking equally as stuffed as he did

“Who knew that Seven could cook like that?” Tom mused

“Who knew that she could cook period?” B’Elanna added

“I know,” Tom sighed “I think I’m in love”

“You’d better not be,” B’Elanna muttered “because both Janeway _and_ I will rip you a new one” she warned

“No,” Tom shook his head “not with Seven, with her cooking”

B’Elanna sighed

“Yeah, I know,” she agreed “hey, where’d Harry go?”

“I think I saw him passed out in his chair” Tom chuckled

******

Meanwhile, back in the mess hall, things were winding down, most of the crowd had dispersed, largely because the galley was now empty, the proverbial cupboards were bare, Seven had stayed on through both lunch and dinner as well as a late evening meal. But Neeilx wasn’t complaining, far from it in fact, he was still eagerly singing Seven’s praises as he closed up for the night, leaving Kathryn and Seven alone by the viewport as the lights dimmed

“I didn’t know that you could cook” Kathryn remarked

Seven smirked

“There are many things about me that you do not know” she replied

Kathryn chuckled, lightly patting Seven on the shoulder as she struggled to sit up

“I think I’ll need a week’s worth of sleep after this,” she remarked “I’m surprised that you can cook so well considering that, by your own admission, you don’t like strongly favored foods”

“I do not,” Seven agreed “I find many foods to be…an indulgence,” she explained “caviar, foie gras”

“But some would argue that indulgences are what make life enjoyable,” Kathryn pointed out “even a vital, necessary part of our existence”

“Perhaps,” Seven allowed “perhaps not. Either way, I find the concept of preparing a meal for others to be…pleasing”

“You like caring for others” Kathryn reasoned

Seven frowned thoughtfully, before nodding

“I suppose I do” she admitted

Kathryn smiled, reaching out to squeeze Seven’s arm

“You are just _full_ of surprises, my dear” she chuckled

Seven smiled shyly, smirking as her reflection in the transparent aluminum of the viewport warped into the familiar grinning face of Annika, who waved and winked at Seven…


	7. Talks and Picnic Baskets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SEVEN! Enjoy :=)

******

******

Chakotay frowned as he stepped into Kathryn’s quarters, looking around

“Something wrong?” Kathryn asked

“Hmm? Oh, no, I was just wondering where Seven was” he answered

“Cargo bay, regenerating,” Kathryn explained, taking the PADD from him only to stop, frowning “now…why would you think that she was here?” she wondered

“Well its no secret that the two of you are dating” Chakotay pointed out

“Yes…,” Kathryn nodded slowly “but why would you think that she was _here_ …” she gestured to the room at large “…at 0900 hours in the evening?” she probed. One eyebrow rose as she cocked a hand on her hip and studied him “what _exactly_ do the rumors on the lower decks say about me and Seven?” she pressed “and before you answer, please, don’t insult the both of us by saying that you don’t know. You’re the first officer; it’s your job to know”

Chakotay smirked, blushing slightly as he sat down

“Well,” he began with a long sigh “most of the crew on deck fifteen seem to think that you and Seven have been having a tawdry, torrid affair since the day you’ve brought her aboard. An affair, which I might add, began before The Doctor even removed the majority of her implants”

“Charming” Kathryn drawled

“The crew on decks fourteen and thirteen seem to be under the impression that you both have been secretly _married_ ever since we rescued Seven from the Borg Queen. Although some say that the wedding happened after our encounter with the _Equinox_ ,” Chakotay continued “while the crew on deck twelve seem to think that—” he stopped as Kathryn held up a hand

“I get the general idea,” she sighed “well, there goes the idea that we were keeping it quiet,” she muttered “and what about you?” she wondered “what did you think before you played matchmaker?”

Chakotay pursed his lips thoughtfully

“I thought that you were close,” he began carefully “perhaps…closer than a captain and a subordinate should be”

“But?” Kathryn probed

“But…it wasn’t my place to question it,” Chakotay explained “not unless it began to interfere with ship’s business”

Kathryn nodded slowly

“Anything else?” she wondered

“I think I was probably the first one to see that she had feelings for you,” he explained “possibly even before she herself realized it” he shrugged

“So why did you think that she would be here?” Kathryn wondered

“Well, to be perfectly honest, I thought that perhaps you two were already sleeping together” he admitted

Kathryn snorted, shaking her head

“Not yet,” she chuckled “we did sleep together—by which I mean we actually ‘slept’ together—the night she confessed her feelings for me,” she patted the couch cushion she was sitting on “we fell asleep right here”

“Sounds nice”

“It was,” she nodded “to be honest, I’m a little apprehensive about having sex with her” she admitted

“Because it would be her first sexual experience” Chakotay reasoned

“Exactly,” Kathryn nodded “I’m afraid I’ll screw it up and either, at best, make her think I’m terrible in bed, or, worse, scar her for life”

“That’s a big responsibility” Chakotay noted

“Tell me, Chakotay, have you ever been with someone who was as inexperienced as her?” Kathryn wondered

“Once,” Chakotay admitted “during my Academy days. She wasn’t that inexperienced, at least not as inexperienced as I imagine Seven is, but she hadn’t had much experience, if any”

“So what’d you do?” Kathryn pressed

“We talked,” Chakotay explained “explained to each other what we wanted, and, gradually, we became more and more comfortable with each other”

“So it wasn’t immediate?” Kathryn pressed

“No,” Chakotay shook his head “we were patient, let it happen naturally”

“So, you’re saying that Seven and I should do the same thing” Kathryn reasoned

“Exactly,” Chakotay nodded “although I can’t say that Seven will be all that patient” he chuckled

“No,” Kathryn agreed “I doubt that”

******

The next day Kathryn woke to find a message on her terminal from Seven inviting her to lunch in cargo bay two. Brightening at the sight of the message, she responded at that sounded lovely (pushing aside her confusion as to why Seven wanted to have lunch in the cargo bay) and then hurried through the pile of paperwork that had been piling up for the past month and a half, opting to do it in her ready room rather than her quarters, the relief from the Bridge crew as she’d cheerily breezed past had been palpable.

Soon enough lunchtime rolled around, and Kathryn had logged off from her terminal, finished her coffee, and then breezed past the Bridge crew again

“You seem to be in high spirits,” Chakotay noted with a smirk “hot date?” he teased

“You could say that” Kathryn chuckled as the turbolift doors shut…

******

Entering cargo bay two, Kathryn came up short at the sight before her, smiling despite her confusion

“What’s all this?” she asked as she took in the image of Seven kneeling on a large red-and-white checkered blanket. A wicker picnic basket sat nearby, while Seven uncorked a bottle of wine, pouring a glass as she looked up at Kathryn, smiling softly

“Annika suggested that I take you on a ‘picnic’,” she explained “I originally intending to use the holodeck, but Annika declared that the holodeck was too obvious of a choice. So, seeing as this cargo bay is effectively my quarters, I decided to have the picnic here,” she handed Kathryn the glass of red wine and then reached into the basket, pulling out a bottle of what looked like ice tea “after lunch, if you’d like, we can go to the holodeck” she invited

“Sounds lovely,” Kathryn smiled, lifting her glass in a toast before taking sip, enjoying the taste of the real wine “Seven,” she began as a thought suddenly occurred to her “have you ever considered having your own quarters?”

Seven paused as she unpacked the basket, setting a plate of cheese and grapes down on the blanket

“I still require frequent regeneration periods” she answered

“What if we could devise a portable regeneration unit?” Kathryn suggested “something that could be recharged from the ship’s power taps? That way you’d be able to have some privacy”

Seven frowned thoughtfully

“Privacy has been a concern,” she began “especially in recent months. Although most of the crew avoid this cargo bay due to my presence, when they do enter they often ‘barge in’ with little to no regard to my privacy. Yet, we cannot restrict access to the cargo bay”

“No,” Kathryn agreed “and given what Chakotay’s told me about the lower decks I’m beginning to think that quarters on the lower decks isn’t the best idea”

“Kathryn?” Seven questioned

“Some other time,” Kathryn dismissed “for now, let’s enjoy lunch”


	8. Ghosts and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter EIGHT! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Captain”

“Good afternoon, ma’am”

“Nice to see you, Captain”

Kathryn smiled and returned the greetings from the crew as she passed. She felt lighter than she had in years, and it was all thanks to Seven. The former drone had gently coaxed her out of her depression, she hadn’t tried to force Kathryn, but with that quiet, persistent, one-minded focused determination that she applied to everything, Seven had made Kathryn see that moments like this extended period of peace and quiet weren’t something to be concerned about, but rather something to be cherished, seeing how rare such occurrences were in the Delta Quadrant.

Reaching the holodeck, she found that a program was already running, entering the holodeck she found herself in a beautiful meadow, brilliant emerald green grass covered the gently sloping hills, leading to a deep valley or gorge, through which a waterfall fell into forming a softly churning river. High above what looked three moons hung suspended in the midday sunlight, while several fluffy-looking clouds drifted by along with several large bird-like creatures who flew by in brilliant, iridescent red and orange, reminding Kathryn of the myth of the phoenix.

In the middle of all this, by a large lone tree, stood Seven, looking over it all with an oddly blank expression

“Seven?” Kathryn asked quietly as she came over, awed by the beauty of the simulation

“Hello, Kathryn” Seven greeted softly

“This is gorgeous” Kathryn exclaimed

“It was” Seven nodded

“Was?” Kathryn echoed

Seven nodded softly

“This world doesn’t exist any longer” she explained

“Doesn’t ex—oh,” Kathryn’s good mood deflated slightly “the Borg” she realized

“Yes,” Seven nodded “computer, began secondary simulation,” she instructed. The setting changed into what looked like a bustling marketplace, aliens which reminded Kathryn of giant, human-sized ants moved to and fro, selling and buying various wares, chattering in a high-pitched chirping clicking language

“Their true name is unpronounceable to humanoids,” Seven explained “the Collective designated them as ‘Species 8000’. They were a pre-industrial society, selected for assimilation due to their unique biology,” she gestured to two of the aliens, one of whom promptly ripped the arm of the other. The alien now missing a limb didn’t seem to be particularly bothered by it though; it merely waved and then went on its way, a replacement limb already began to regrow as it joined what appeared to be its family

“How long ago was this?” Kathryn wondered

“Twelve years ago,” Seven explained “one year before the Collective invaded fluidic space and tried to assimilate Species 8472” the simulation changed again, the marketplace was now in shambles, members of Species 8000 ran in a clear panic as Borg drones relentlessly marched through the marketplace, assimilating every individual they came across.

Species 8000 fought back, hacking at the drones with razor-sharp pincers and mandibles, dismembering and decapitating several drones. But for every drone they succeeded in killing, dozens more would replace them. As Kathryn watched, the resistance dwindled down, the remaining survivors huddled together in tight clumps, some clearly begging to be spared, one group in particular caught Kathryn’s attention, one member still missing a limb, clearly trying to shield its family as a familiar drone materialized.

Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01 swiftly approached the group, easily grabbing the lead alien and hoisting it up, coldly plunging her assimilation tubules into its body without feeling, without pause, without remorse.

Kathryn grimaced and turned away

“Computer, freeze program” she ordered, the simulation freezing. Still grimacing, she looked up at Seven “why show this to me?” she asked

In answer, Seven nodded towards her holographic doppelganger

“Computer, resume program” she ordered. As the simulation continued, the holographic Seven of Nine turned towards the huddled family, pausing as it studied them, a muscle in its jaw visibly jumping before it suddenly turned away, marching away

“You spared them” Kathryn realized

“Yes,” Seven nodded “I…don’t know why,” she admitted “my purpose was to serve the Collective, to assimilate any species deemed worthy of assimilation. But,” she shook her head “at that moment, I didn’t assimilate that family. For all the good it did”

“They were assimilated anyway” Kathryn realized

“Yes”

Kathryn reached out, gently squeezing Seven’s shoulder

“Why show this to me?” she asked

“ _Bridge to the Captain_ ”

Sighing annoyance at the interruption, Kathryn angrily slapped her combadge

“Go ahead”

“ _We’re approaching an M-Class planet,_ ” Chakotay explained “ _it looks uninhabited, but it might be a good spot for shore leave_ ”

Kathryn paused, studying Seven, feeling a sinking sensation in her gut

“I’ll be right there” she replied.

******

Seven had remained in the holodeck, coldly watching the entirety of Species 8000 being assimilated, while Kathryn went to the Bridge

“Report” she requested

“We’ve just picked up a planet on long-range sensors,” Chakotay explained, nodding towards the viewscreen “sorry for getting your hopes up, but it looks like its an inhospitable place”

Kathryn frowned, studying the grey, barren-looking world on the viewscreen

“Scan for any residual weapons signatures” she ordered

“Curious,” Tuvok reported “there is indeed a weapons signature”

“Let me guess, its Borg” Kathryn sighed

“It is” Tuvok nodded

“How’d you know that?” Chakotay wondered

Kathryn sighed

“Never mind,” she dismissed “any lifesigns?” she asked

“None” Tuvok reported

“No,” Kathryn sighed “I didn‘t think so. Resume course”

******

Kathryn looked up as her ready room door chimed

“Come”

Seven softly entered, looking…apprehensive as she approached the desk

“I’m sorry,” she said without preamble “it wasn’t my intention to disturb you”

“I know,” Kathryn nodded as she stood up, heading to the viewport “why did you show me that?” she asked “I know it wasn’t just because we came across Species 8000’s home planet”

“I…don’t know why,” Seven admitted as she joined Kathryn by the viewport “perhaps it was because…I wanted to feel what you’ve felt these past few days…comforted”

“You wanted someone to comfort you,” Kathryn reasoned “to do for you what you’ve been doing for me”

Seven nodded softly, looking away as Kathryn pulled her close, holding her tight


	9. How the Other Side Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NINE! Enjoy! :=)

******

B’Elanna looked up as Kathryn came into Engineering

“Captain,” she greeted “this is a surprise”

“Well, hopefully you’ll be seeing more of me in the future” Kathryn quipped with an easy smile

“So, what brings you by?” B’Elanna wondered

“Actually, I have a favor to ask” Kathryn explained

“All right”

“Do you think that it would be possible to create a portable regeneration unit for Seven?” 

B’Elanna paused, frowning

“I…guess,” she answered slowly “but why would you want to? Her alcove provides more than enough power”

“Well I thinking that for extended away missions, or maybe during emergencies” Kathryn explained

B’Elanna smirked

“OK, that’s the official reason. Now, what’s the real reason?”

Kathryn smirked and then, looking around, quickly pulled B’Elanna over to a relatively private corner

“This afternoon, Seven and I had lunch in the cargo bay,” Kathryn began “it was nice, but it suddenly occurred to me that the cargo bay is, for all intents and purposes, the closest thing she has to quarters,” she sighed “I know that I sound biased right now since we’re…,” she trailed off as B’Elanna raised an eyebrow challengingly at her “…since we’ve gotten closer,” she finished, steadfastly ignoring B’Elanna’s smirk “Seven has the same right to personal privacy as anyone else on this ship,” she continued “and she doesn’t, since anyone can come into the cargo bay at anytime. Not to mention that it’s just one _more_ thing that separates her from the rest of the crew”

“Well,” B’Elanna began “creating a portable regeneration unit wouldn’t be too hard. The hard part would finding a way for Seven to actually…‘plug in’ to ir”

“Well, how does she normally draw power from her alcove?” Kathryn wondered

B’Elanna shrugged

“Hell if I know,” she shrugged “I’d assumed you’d know” she admitted

“No” Kathryn shook her head, suddenly recalling Seven’s comment about there being many things that she didn’t know about the young woman…

******

Seven paused as she entered cargo bay two, frowning at the sight of Kathryn standing in her alcove, eyes closed

“Captain?” she asked hesitantly

Kathryn blinked, looking around in surprise

“Oh, Seven,” she stepped out of the alcove “sorry,” she apologized “I was just…trying to put myself in your shoes” she explained

Seven frowned

“I see,” she said after a pause “for what reason?”

“Well, I realized that there’s so much about you that I don’t know, or, in the case of Species 8000, that I didn’t want to know,” Kathryn explained “for example,” she gestured to the alcove “how do you actually connect with your alcove?”

In answer, Seven turned around and bowed her head, exposing her neck

“Give me your hand,” she requested, reaching back. Taking the hand Kathryn offered, she moved Kathryn’s fingers to just at the base of her skull “do you feel two small protrusions?”

“Yes” Kathryn answered as she felt the two small bumps under the skin (and trying her hardest to ignore how soft Seven’s skin felt, how fine the hair at the nape of her neck was)

“They’re part of my neural transceiver,” Seven explained, dropping Kathryn’s hand and turning around to face her “the alcove connects to the drone through a modified interlink frequency”

“Like a power transfer beam” Kathryn nodded, hoping that her blush didn’t show

“In a way” Seven nodded

“And what about your awareness of the outside world? You mentioned that it’s not like sleep”

“The experience is similar to sleep,” Seven nodded “but I am still aware of my surroundings. I suppose the closest experience that you would be able to comprehend would be a ‘light doze’,” she frowned, studying Kathryn “why do you ask?”

“I was thinking about how little privacy you actually have in here,” Kathryn admitted, sitting down on the dais at the base of the alcove and inviting Seven to join her, which she did, quite happily “if…we could actually create a portable regeneration unit for you,” Kathryn continued “then you could have your own quarters, we could probably even shut down your alcove here”

“Perhaps” Seven allowed

“You sound conflicted” Kathryn noted

“I am,” Seven admitted “I dislike…change,” she explained hesitantly “this cargo bay, although lacking in privacy, is…”

“Familiar” Kathryn nodded

“Yes,” Seven nodded “ironic,” she smirked “in the Collective, I was never alone, and here on _Voyager_ the same is true”

“What’s its like?” Kathryn wondered softly “the Collective?”

Seven frowned

“Why do you ask?”

“I guess…that I never really considered what the experience was like,” Kathryn shrugged “I was always too focused on the Borg’s destructive qualities, that I never thought what drone actually experienced while connected to the hive”

Seven frowned, trying to gather her thoughts

“As you know, a drone has no individuality,” she began “the sense of self is replaced by the order and shared purpose of the Collective, there is a sensation of…satisfaction at being part of something…greater,” she took a breath “I’ve never told you this, but, when I was assimilated I was placed into a maturation chamber, during which time the Collective began to restructure my synaptic pathways. By the time I emerged five years later, the turmoil of my forced assimilation had been replaced with order. To this day, that order remains a source of strength for me,” she tentatively reached out and took Kathryn’s hand “it was that order that gave me the courage to finally admit my feelings for you” she admitted softly

Kathryn smiled, squeezing Seven’s hand as she reached out with her other hand, curling her fingers around the back of Seven’s neck to pull her close

“ _Doctor to Seven of Nine_ ”

Both women scowled as they pulled apart

“Go ahead” Seven answered

“ _You’re late for your weekly checkup,_ ” the EMH sang out cheerfully “ _please report to sick bay_ ”

“I’ll be right there” Seven growled out

“Maybe you could ‘accidently’ modify his program while you’re there” Kathryn teased

Seven smirked

“Do not tempt me” she chuckled…


	10. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Hmm,” The Doctor frowned at the console “your biradial clamp is out of alignment,” he announced “that might explain the pain when you move that arm. You’ll need surgery”

Seven scowled as she sat up on the biobed, wincing at the pull of her right arm

“Can you not simply _remove_ the implant?” she asked, the disdain clear in her voice

“Not unless you don’t want to keep using that arm?” The Doctor scoffed. He held up a hypospray as if modeling a fine antique “not worry, I’ve made some advances in microsurgery. It’ll only take a few minutes; you’ll be back on your feet before you know it” he beamed

Seven nodded as she laid back down on the biobed

“Proceed” she ordered…

******

_“Back again?” Annika asked with laugh as Seven appeared in the Garden_

_“So it would seem” Seven replied as she looked up at Annika “why are you always sitting on that branch?” she asked_

_“Why not?” Annika shrugged as she hopped down from her perch “what’s wrong?” she asked “you’re…frowning” she noted_

_“Do you remember when we were first severed from the Collective?” Seven asked softly as she leaned against the lone tree_

_“Not…really,” Annika admitted “I didn’t really come into existence until about a year ago, after your other neural patterns came through”_

_“I didn’t know that,” Seven admitted “I…suppose I assumed that you were always…with me”_

_“That’s all right,” Annika dismissed “anyway, you were saying?”_

_“Do you recall in the brig?” Seven asked “when I threw myself against the force field?”_

_“Not personally, but continue”_

_“I did it because I wanted to see Kathryn again,” Seven explained “I_ needed _to see her again. As much as she infuriated me at that time, she was also…fascinating”_

_“You really fell hard for her, didn’t you?” Annika asked “even back then”_

_Seven frowned, nodding slowly_

_“I suppose I did,” she murmured “tell me,” she began “you share my memories. Do you…share my feelings for Kathryn?_

_Annika laughed, shaking her head_

_“No, not me,” she explained “no. To me she’s…a friend. A mentor. A mother-figure even. But nothing more,” she smirked “why do ask? Jealous?” she teased_

_Seven laughed…_

******

In less than an hour, Seven was back on duty (although under orders to avoid any strenuous activities, ordered by The Doctor and reordered by Kathryn in both her capacity as Captain _and_ as Seven’s partner) and was at her post in Astrometrics when Naomi Wildman walked in

“Hi, Seven” she chirped

“Naomi Wildman,” Seven greeted as Naomi came up to her “how may I assist you?”

“Can you teach me to dance?” Naomi asked

Seven looked at her, confused

“Dance?” she asked “can The Doctor not teach you?”

“I asked, but he kept talking about dancing instead of showing me,” Naomi explained “but he said that he taught you how to dance,” she added brightly “so, I figured, you could teach me”

Seven frowned, considering the matter for a moment

“Very well,” she agreed “when do you wish to begin?”

“Oh,” Naomi blushed “now?” she asked

Seven smiled at her

“Very well,” she shut down her console and then turned to Naomi “give me your hands” she instructed, taking Naomi’s hands

“Oh,” Naomi giggled “I’m too short,”

Seven frowned, a memory suddenly bubbling to the surface, of standing on her father’s feet as he swung her around the room, a frilly tutu rustling around her knees as he did

“Seven?” Naomi asked “you OK?”

Seven blinked, coming back to reality

“I’m sorry,” she shook her head “here, stand atop my feet,” she instructed “computer, music”

“ _Specify_ ”

“A slow waltz,” Seven requested. The computer chirped and a slow, med-tempo waltz began playing “now,” Seven returned her attention to Naomi “mirror my movements” she instructed, carefully taking Naomi through a slow series of steps around the room

“You’re really good at this” Naomi beamed

“Thank you” Seven replied as she gave Naomi a _very gentle_ twirl (memories of her disastrous date with Lt. Chapman still haunted her). Fortunately Naomi was uninjured as the dance ended, the two pulling away as a gentle clapping

“Bravo” Kathryn beamed from the door

“Thank you, Captain” Naomi grinned as she did a little bow, while Seven blushed prettily

“Well, Ms. Wildman, that was just lovely,” Kathryn praised “but I need to talk to Seven alone for a moment”

“Oh, OK,” Naomi beamed and turned to the door, pausing to wave at Seven and Kathryn as she did “bye, Seven, bye Captain”

Now alone in the room, Kathryn smiled at Seven

“You’re quite the dancer” she noted

“As a child, I had dreams of being a dancer,” Seven explained. She blushed slightly “I wished to be a…ballerina when I grew” she admitted

“Well, you’ve certainly got the legs for it,” Kathryn grinned, then blushed as she realized what she’d said, covering her mouth in shock “Seven, I’m so sorry” she apologized. To her embarrassment, Seven actually _giggled_ at her

“It is all right,” Seven assured her, still clearly trying to stifle her giggles “did you require something?” she asked

“Hmm? Oh, no I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Kathryn explained “after the surgery”

“I am fine” Seven replied

“Good to hear” Kathryn smiled, giving into temptation to reach up and lightly trace her fingertip around the outer edge of Seven’s ocular implant

“Kathryn,” Seven pulled away “we are on duty” she reminded the other woman

Kathryn smirked, dropping her hand

“And here I thought that I’d be the one lecturing you on what’s appropriate in a relationship” she chuckled

“ _Torres to Seven of Nine and Captain Janeway_ ”

Both women looked up

“Go ahead” Kathryn called

“ _Could you two come by engineering?_ ” B’Elanna requested “ _Harry and I think we might have cracked the issue of Seven’s portable regeneration unit_ ”

Kathryn grinned, her grin matched by Seven’s own shy grin

“On our way” Kathryn called out…


	11. Regeneration, Nanoprobes, and PJs, Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ELEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The device was cylindrical in shape, roughly a foot in length and twelve inches wide, meaning that it could probably be carried by one person with little difficulty. The familiar green glow of Borg technology glinted with in amid the familiar blue of Starfleet technology.

“Not very small, is it?” Kathryn mused

“No,” B’Elann agreed “but it is portable” to demonstrate this claim she picked up the device and hefted it with only minor difficulty

“We modified a standard emergency generator with Borg technology that we’ve salvaged over the years,” Harry explained “theoretically, it should work while you’re asleep and we should be able to just hook it up to the ship’s power taps when it needs to be recharged,” he added as he turned the device over, revealing two straps “when you need to, you should be able to wear it like a backpack when you’re on an away mission” he explained

“An efficient design” Seven noted

“High praise coming from you” B’Elanna smirked as Harry held up a small circular device

“We’ve modified this neural transceiver to act as a receiver,” he explained “you should be able to use it just like your alcove,” he gestured to his neck “just put it on, turn on the regenerator, and…you know…go”

“When can it be used?” Kathryn asked

Harry and B’Elanna looked at each other and then shrugged

“I guess now is OK” Harry shrugged…

******

“I’d like you to wear this biofeedback monitor while you use the portable regenerator,” The Doctor instructed, holding up the small, square-shaped device “it’ll allow me to ensure that the regenerator is working properly”

“Is there anything else?” Kathryn wondered

“No, that should be it,” The Doctor nodded as he handed Seven the biofeedback monitor “although if any problems arise I’d like to see Seven immediately,” he warned “I’m certain that you can keep an eye on her, Captain” he added with a somewhat smug smirk

Kathryn glowered at him

“Thank you, Doctor,” she muttered as she guided Seven out of sick bay, awkwardly slinging the portable—yet still surprisingly heavy—regeneration unit over her shoulders as she and Seven stepped out into the corridor

“It’s getting late,” Kathryn noted “you should probably turn in”

“Perhaps it would a good opportunity to test the regeneration unit” Seven suggested

“No time like the present” Kathryn agreed as they stepped into the turbolift

“But I don’t have quarters,” Seven pointed out “where would I sleep?”

Kathryn bit her lip, before sighing

“You can sleep with me” she offered

Seven looked at her in clear surprise…

******

Kathryn paced the length of her bedroom as Seven changed into the set of pajamas that Kathryn had replicated for her. What was she thinking; she should have just put Seven up in one of the guest quarters for the night. But that would mean that she’d be sleeping alone, unlike the first time she’d slept with Kathryn on the couch. Besides, this was the 24th century, not the backwards dark ages of post-World War III Earth, two adults could innocently share a bed without anything happening.

Shaking her head to clear it, Kathryn sat down on the bed as Seven stepped out of the bathroom now dressed in the standard blue-grey Starfleet-issue pajamas, her biosuit neatly folded up and tucked under one arm

“You are uncomfortable” she noted as she assessed Kathryn

“I am” Kathryn nodded

“I am uncomfortable as well” Seven admitted

Kathryn scooted to the side and tucked her legs under herself and patted the mattress invitingly, Seven slowly sat down next to her, then after a moments pause, awkwardly tucked her own legs under herself, mimicking Kathryn’s pose

“I want you to be comfortable,” Kathryn explained “but I also want you to understand that I will _never_ knowingly do anything to make you uncomfortable in any way. If I do, I want you to tell me immediately understood? And I don’t mean right this moment, I mean from now on. Now, if you’d rather sleep out in the living area on the couch, you’re more then welcome to”

“No,” Seven shook her head “I want to…be with you,” she explained “but I have…little experience in these matters”

“Here,” Kathryn shifted and scooted behind Seven, gently winding her arms around Seven’s waist, pressing herself close to the younger woman, resting her chin on Seven’s shoulder “does this make you uncomfortable?” she asked quietly

“No,” Seven breathed “on the contrary, it makes me feel…warm…safe”

“Good,” Kathryn nodded “that’s what I want to hear,” she reached out, taking Seven’s left hand in her own, running her fingers across the metal encasing the hand and part of the upper arm

“Seven,” she began, slowly pulling away “this is going to sound like an unusual question, but…could I see your assimilation tubules?”

Seven turned to stare at her in clear confusion

“For what reason?” she asked

“Curiosity,” Kathryn shrugged “so, may I?” she insisted

In answer, Seven shifted so that she was facing Kathryn. Holding out her left hand, she extended the tubules. The two thin metal appendages twisted and curled left, right, up, and down for a moment before suddenly curling to point towards Kathryn, seemingly stiffening as they became rigid

“It’s all right,” Seven said softly as Kathryn stiffened, recoiling slightly at the sight of the tubules seemingly reaching for her “the tubules’ movements are controlled by the nanoprobes within. They are programmed to seek out and assimilate all technology or lifeforms they detect within reach”

“Like me,” Kathryn reasoned “can I…handle them?” she asked hesitantly

“Wait,” Seven shifted, taking Kathryn’s wrist and turning her hand sideways, before gently resting the tubules on the edge of Kathryn’s hand “remain still and, above all else, _do not_ touch the ends” she warned as the tubules began writhing and curling again, almost like a pair of living things, the metal—like the rest of Seven’s hand—surprisingly soft and warm

“Incredible,” Kathryn breathed “you could assimilate half the ship if you wanted to, couldn’t you?” she realized

“Yes,” Seven nodded, ducking her head in clear shame “I am still fully capable of assimilation”

“Why didn’t The Doctor simply remove them?” Kathryn wondered

“Because this is not my original arm,” Seven explained, retracting the tubules and gesturing to where the metal framework surrounding her left arm stopped, about halfway towards her elbow “my original arm was severed and replaced by this prosthetic,” she explained “my skin and portions of my musculature were then regrown over the prosthesis. The implant cannot be removed without removing my entire left arm,” she reached up to her ocular implant “until my ocular implant was installed I thought that the removal of my arm to be the most painful experience of my life,” she lightly traced the outline of her ocular implant “I was wrong”

“You mean they didn’t bother with anesthetic?” Kathryn asked, aghast

“Pain is irrelevant,” Seven reminded her, smirking humorlessly “in addition, the nanoprobes that were injected into my body prior to the surgery had dulled my pain receptors”

“God,” Kathryn grimaced. For a moment she was silent “what would happen, hypothetically, if I were to be injected with nanoprobes?” she asked

“Why would do you want to know?” Seven asked in clear confusion

“Indulge me,” Kathryn encouraged “what would happen?”

Seven took a breath, gathering her thoughts

“You would first experience a painful cold sensation,” she began “followed by a numbing sensation along your extremities as the nanoprobes begin rewriting your DNA and altering your cellular structure, including restructuring your synaptic pathways, increasing your passivity and docility. You would still be an individual at this point, still fully conscious of your surroundings and what is happening, but your sense of self will be begin to be repressed as the nanoprobes began construction of a neural transceiver in your upper spinal column, linking you to the hive mind,” she took a breath “by this point you would most likely have already been taken to an assimilation chamber where other implants would surgically installed”

“Terrifying” Kathryn breathed

“It is,” Seven agreed quietly. Frowning, she shifted, wrapping around Kathryn from behind as Kathryn had done earlier with her “may we cease this line of discussion?” she asked softly

“Of course,” Kathryn nodded as she shifted, gently pulling Seven down to lay down on the mattress “I’m sorry if I brought back painful memories, but…I wanted to know, I suppose I _needed_ to know”

“I understand,” Seven breathed “just as I wished to know about you, you wished to know about me”

“Exactly,” Kathryn nodded “here,” she reached up, picking the modified neural transceiver off the side table and setting down in Seven’s hand “let’s see if this thing works” she muttered

“Then I should say ‘good night’.” Seven murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Kathryn’s temple.


	12. Headspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter TWELVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

_Kathryn panted for breath as she ran, sprinting down the corridor, Borg drones marching after her, like something out of those old zombie films that Tom showed the crew a while back during a movie night._

_Skidding around the corner, she slid to a stop, frantically backpedaling as more and more drones surrounded her, coming from all sides, grabbing and pawing at her…_

Screaming, she surged awake, finding herself half on top of Seven, who looked as frightened as Kathryn felt. Panting, Kathryn struggled to regain her bearings

“Seven?” she panted out

“Yes,” Seven breathed “you were having a nightmare,” she explained as Kathryn began to get up, only for Seven to gasp in clear panic “Kathryn! Don’t—” she tied to cry as a sudden, sharp pain shot through Kathryn’s side

Gasping, she recoiled off Seven, watching in horror as Seven’s assimilation tubules retracted. Wincing at the sudden freezing pain surging through her, Kathryn lifted her shirt, watching her skin rapidly becoming a pale ashen grey as her veins distended and became black

“Computer! Medical emergency!” Seven called out frantically as she held Kathryn close “emergency site to site transport to sick bay!” she instructed as a whispering sound filled Kathryn’s head…

******

As Seven and Kathryn rematerialized in sick bay, The Doctor had already been activated by the computer and hurried over with a tricorder

“What happened?” he demanded as he ran the tricorder over Kathyn’s body as she writhed and twisted on the deck, hands clawing at the air

“Seven…” she gripped Seven’s shoulder tightly “Seven”

The Doctor looked up at Seven who seemed to be on the verge of a full blown panic attack

“Seven!” he gripped her arm “what happened?” he demanded

“I didn’t—I couldn’t—I…” she frantically shook her head, whimpering as The Doctor hurriedly grabbed a hypospray and pressed it to Kathryn’s neck as she went still, her eyes glazing over, becoming unfocused, which seemed to snap Seven back to reality. Panting, she suddenly shoved The Doctor aside, plunging her assimilation tubules into Kathryn’s neck

“What are you doing?!” The Doctor demanded

“We,” Seven swallowed “we have to prevent the neural transceiver from establishing a link to the Collective,” she explained shakily “I’m, I’m trying to establish a link between, between ourselves,” she gasped and jerked, nearly doubling over as she established the link “Annika,” she whispered “please…”

******

_Kathryn blinked as she found herself in a beautiful garden like area, a lone large, gnarled tree dominated the landscape_

_“Well, this is a surprise”_

_Looking up at the voice, Kathryn frowned at the blonde woman sitting on one of the larger branches of the tree_

_“Annika?” she questioned_

_The blonde nimbly leapt down from her perch, her deep blue sundress rustling as she did_

_“That’s me,” she greeted “nice to see you here” she grinned_

_Kathryn looked around in confusion_

_“Where exactly_ is _here?” she asked_

_“This is the Garden,” Annika explained “well, that’s what Seven and I call it anyway. Technically, its proper name is a ‘subconscious mental limbo’, a place where different parts of Seven’s psyche—i.e.: me—exist”_

_“So,” Kathryn looked around “this is where you…live?”_

_“More or less,” Annika shrugged “Seven and I brought your mind here when she connected with your neural transceiver”_

_“I think I’m getting the idea,” Kathryn nodded “you’re shielding my mind from the Collective” she reasoned_

_“Yes,” Annika nodded, tapping the bark of the tree trunk before opening part of it to reveal an old fashioned clock face “you won’t be here long,” she proclaimed “in fact, you should be connecting with Seven’s own neural transceiver right…about…”_

_The world suddenly changed, the idyllic Garden suddenly being replaced by the interior of a small Federation ship, a man and a woman manning the controls as a Borg drone stood motionless in the middle of room. Turning, the man spotted Kathryn_

_“Annika,” he admonished “you should be in bed,” he sighed and shook his head “c’mere,” he invited “you can help Mama and me”_

_The scene changed again, the ship shuddering hard as sparks shot from exploding consoles as three drones materialized_

_Magnus and Erin Hansen turned to Kathryn—no, she was Annika in this moment she realized—their faces terrified_

_“RUN! ANNIKA!” Magnus screamed as a drone grabbed him and began to drag him away “RUN!!!” he screamed as the drone plunged its assimilation tubules into his neck_

_“ANNIKA!!” Erin scooped her up, franticly ushering her under a console, suddenly screaming as a drone dragged her away as she kicked and thrashed in its grip as two more drones reached under the console towards Kathryn…_

With a short scream, Kathryn jerked up on the biobed

“Captain! You’re awake!”

The Doctor hurried over to her side, scanning her with a tricorder

“How do you feel?” he asked.

In response, Kathryn coughed, retching and gagging at the bile in her throat

“Seven,” she choked out “wh, where is she?”

The Doctor suddenly became very interested in the tricorder

“You’re immune system is responding nicely now that the nanoprobes have been deactivated, they should be completely flushed from your system within a day”

“Doctor,” Kathryn growled out, pleased that her voice still had its steely command edge “ _where_. Is. Seven?”

The Doctor shut the tricorder with a sigh

“The brig” he answered

“What?” Kathryn demanded

“Yes,” The Doctor sighed “she voluntarily resigned herself to a cell as penance for her actions earlier tonight”

“It was an accident” Kathryn coughed out

“Of course it was,” The Doctor shrugged “I know that, you certainly know that, both Commander Chakotay and Tuvok know that. But, nevertheless, she blames herself”

“I want to see her” Kathryn grunted out as she struggled off the bed

“Absolutely not!” The Doctor objected, quickly manhandling her back onto the bed “your body’s just suffered an _extreme_ trauma! You _need_ bed rest! And don’t think that I won’t sedate you if I have to!”

“Doctor,” Kathryn softened her tone “please, I’m not ordering you, I’m asking you, please…I need to see her”

“Well,” The Doctor sighed “there’s nothing that says that she can’t come here”

******

The brig was a familiar place to Seven, despite her having only been there once during her time on _Voyager_. The slight smell of ozone in the air from the force field, the subtle buzzing from the same, it was familiar to her, the only difference was that, unlike that previous time, she now sitting on the bunk, head bowed as she stared at her hands

“You’re not to blame,” Annika said as she appeared crouching in front of Seven, a phantom touch as she reached up and cupped Seven’s cheek “oh, Seven” she sighed, standing up and wrapping her arms around Seven. She wasn’t actually there, just a projection of Seven’s mind, but it felt real to Seven.

“Seven,”

She looked up as Chakotay came into the room and deactivated the force field

“Come on,” he invited “you’re free to go”

“No” Seven stated

“Seven,” Chakotay sighed as he stepped into the cell and sat down on the bunk next to her “no one but you blames you for this. It was an accident. You said it yourself, it was a preprogrammed response, like a Borg defensive instinct”

“I…” Seven shook her head

“I know,” Chakotay nodded “but Kathryn doesn’t blame you. In fact she wants to see you”

Seven looked up at him in surprise

“She does?” she asked

“She does,” Chakotay nodded as she stood up, offering her a hand “come on”

******

Sick bay was quiet as Seven and Chakotay entered, Kathryn looked up as they came over

“Seven,” she quickly reached out and took Seven’s hands “how are you feeling?” she asked

“I am…disturbed” Seven breathed out shakily as Chakotay quietly slipped away to give them some privacy

“Seven, it wasn’t your fault,” Kathryn dismissed “The Doctor and Chakotay already explained it to me, although I’m surprised it didn’t mention it to me”

“I…did not think of it,” Seven explained “I was…distracted, I am…,” her voice broke “ _I’m sorry_ ” she whispered brokenly

“Oh, Seven,” grunting as her stiff muscles pulled, Kathryn managed to pull Seven close and held her tightly “you have nothing to apologize for. In fact, from what The Doctor told me, you very probably saved my life”

“I used the neural link to instruct the nanoprobes to reverse the assimilation process and then shut down,” Seven explained flatly “a simple task”

“Perhaps, but a Borg drone would never have considered it,” Kathryn reminded her. She leaned back and cupped Seven’s face “you did, you are not to blame, Seven. And I’m going to keep telling you that until you believe it” she whispered as a hologram quietly materialized behind Seven

“She’s right, Seven,” Annika said as she approached in her holographic form “it was an accident and, you’ll be happy to know that I’ve already altered your cortical implants and deleted that protocol, it won’t happen again. Ever”

“Thank you, Annika,” Seven nodded stiffly as she turned back to Kathryn, smiling weakly “it looks as if we will have try sleeping again”

Kathryn chuckled

“Looks like,” she noted “like they say, _‘second times the charm’_.”

“Who says that?” Seven wondered

“Everyone” Annika snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted angst folks? You got it! :=)


	13. To Err is Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THIRTEEN! Only one more to go! Enjoy! :=)

******

Kathryn winced as she slowly staggered to her feet

“Captain, I must protest,” The Doctor objected “you still need rest”

“I can rest in my quarters or in my ready room” Kathryn countered as she wobbled but remained upright

“Very well,” The Doctor sighed “but when I say ‘rest’, I mean ‘rest’!” he ordered firmly

“Aye, aye, sir” Kathryn gave him a two fingered salute

“Well, it’s nice to see that your sense of humor is still intact” The Doctor muttered sarcastically

“There _is_ something you could do for me” Kathryn pointed out

“Oh?”

Kathryn pointed at her bald scalp

“Hair”

******

Seven looked up as Kathryn entered Astrometrics, her hair had been regenerated, falling to just under her jaw

“Captain” Seven greeted, her tone flat and emotionless

“Seven,” Kathryn sighed as she gripped Seven’s shoulder “I don’t blame you for what happened. No one does”

“Someone should!” Seven snapped

“Easy,” Kathryn soothed as she took Seven by the shoulders “you can blame yourself all you want, or you realize that I’m fine and that it won’t happen again”

Seven began to tremble, taking a shuddering breath

“I thought that I…” she began

“I know,” Kathryn whispered as she pulled Seven close “I know, I know,” she pulled back, holding Seven at arms length “look at me, I’m fine,” she breathed

Visibly trembling, Seven reached out, softly cupping Kathryn’s cheek

“I’m fine,” Kathryn repeated

Whimpering, Seven let out a quiet sob and pulled Kathryn close, sniffling into her shoulder

“There’s an old saying,” Kathryn whispered “ _‘to err is human’_ ”

“… _‘to forgive divine’,_ ” Seven finished, lifting her head “does that mean that you are a god?” she asked

Kathryn barked out a half laugh

“Maybe,” she teased, which earned a weak smile from Seven “come on, how about some lunch?” Kathryn suggested

“Acceptable,” Seven nodded, eagerly following Kathryn out into the corridor “Kathryn?” she asked softly as they stepped into the turbolift

“Yes?”

“When we were linked, you no doubt saw my memories,” Seven began “and I saw yours”

“I did,” Kathryn nodded “in a way, we now know each more intimately then most other people”

“Yes,” Seven nodded “Kathryn?”

“Hmm?”

“I think…,” Seven began “that is to say…I…,” she took a breath “ _I love you_ ” she whispered

Kathryn slowly turned to her, smiling as she reached up, wrapping her arms around Seven’s neck and pulling her into a kiss, one which Seven eagerly returned

“I’m not sure if I can say the same yet,” Kathryn panted out as they broke apart “but, I’m certain that, with time, I could say it back”

“Th, that is good” Seven stammered out as the turbolift doors quietly slid open

“Ahem”

Both women looked up, breaking apart embarrassedly as they were met with the sight of Tom and B’Elanna waiting for the ‘lift

“Well,” Tom began “it looks like you two have made up”

“We have,” Kathryn nodded “problem, Mr. Paris?”

“No, not at all,” Tom shook his head “good to see, actually”

“Very good,” B’Elanna added “we were just on our way to lunch. Care to join us?”

“That sounds lovely” Kathryn nodded, looking up at Seven, who nodded back

“Acceptable”


	14. Forgiveness is Divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOURTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

“…so, then, Harry turns to me and says _‘I thought that was you!’_ ,” Tom finished, earning chuckles from B’Elanna and Kathryn “apparently he’d spent the last _hour_ talking to who he thought was me and turns out not only was it an alien, but the universal translator had gone off-line. So, from the other guy’s perspective, Harry was just talking _gibberish_ ,”

Seven snorted out a slight laugh

“Ah,” Tom grinned “look at that, mission accomplished, I made Seven of Nine smile and laugh”

“It is an…amusing mental image,” Seven explained “Ensign Kim speaking for an hour without realizing that you were no longer there, nor that the universal translator had gone off-line”

“What I want to know is why the other guy didn’t say anything?” B’Elanna wondered

“Apparently he was too stupefied to say anything” Tom explained

“A sensation I know very well,” Seven nodded. At the confused expressions from the others she elaborated “other individuals, whether here on _Voyager_ or elsewhere, they…confuse me greatly, in the Collective there is a unity of understanding, no doubts, no double meanings. But here, there is none of that" she explained

“Hey, Tom”

The group looked up as Harry and Tal Celes came over

“Harry, hey,” Tom greeted “we were just talking about you”

“I know, I heard you from across the room,” Harry nodded good-naturedly. He gestured to Tal Celes “you all remember Tal”

“Of course,” Tom nodded, easily shaking the young Bajoran woman’s hand “nice to see you outside Astrometrics for once”

“Thank you, sir?” she asked

“Ah, ‘sir’s my father,” Tom dismissed “just call me ‘Tom’ and we’ll be fine”

“Harry, would you and Ms. Celes care to join us?” Kathryn invited

“Thanks,” Harry nodded as he and Tal each pulled up a chair “so, Captain, you’re looking better” he commented

“Thank you, Harry,” Kathryn nodded “I’m feeling a lot better,” she agreed “in more ways than one” at this she gave Seven a playful smirk, which caused Tom and B’Elana to smirk at each other over their coffee cups

“Captain, Seven”

The group looked up as Chakotay and Marla Gilmore came over

“Mind if we join you?” Chakotay asked

“By all means,” Kathryn nodded “pull up a chair”

“So, is Seven cooking again?” Chakotay asked

“I hope not,” B’Elanna muttered as she scooped up what looked like soup—or at least, it _looked_ soup anyway, its true identity was a mystery “I’d like to think that she’d have better taste than this”

“I would recommend something from the replicator” Seven nodded as she bit into her roast chicken

“Seven,” Tom began “not to sound insulting here, but you _do_ know that there are other things in the replicator menu than just roast chicken and carrots, right?”

Seven paused and seemed to be considering the question

“Yes” she stated finally

“Well…?” Tom urged

“I… _like_ roast chicken and carrots” Seven explained

“This coming from the woman who seduced half the crew with her cooking?” B’Elanna asked. She pointed at Tom “this guy’s been dreaming off your cooking all week”

Seven looked to Kathryn in confusion

“Is that good?” she asked

“Usually” Kathryn nodded as the mess hall doors opened again

“Hey, there’s my sis!” a familiar voice exclaimed as Annika, now back in her holographic form, came over, giving Seven a hearty pat on the back “and Captain, look at you, you got your hair back” she noted as she found a chair and sat down

“Annika, good to see you again,” Tom greeted “where’ve you been?”

“Ah, my emitter had a glitch,” Annika explained “and Seven here decided the best way to find out what was wrong was by running a monomolecular scan. I was stuck inside her head for nearly two weeks because she decided to study the emitter one molecule at a time”

“It was an efficient solution” Seven objected

“Sure,” Annika snorted “uh, Harry?” she began hesitantly “what…exactly _is_ that you’re eating?”

Harry looked down at his plate, scooping up a spoonful of some kind yellow-green blob

“I’m not sure” he admitted

“I think its…scrambled eggs?” Tal Celes hedged

“Looks more like polenta to me” Tom pitched in

“I thought it was oatmeal?” Marla Gilmore spoke up

“That is _not_ oatmeal,” B’Elanna exclaimed “Captain, Seven, help us out here. What the hell is this?” she lifted Harry’s plate up and held it out for their inspection

“I have absolutely no idea” Kathryn admitted

“What did Neelix tell you it was?” Seven asked

“Talaxian surprise”

“Oh boy,” Kathryn muttered, she quickly reached out and took the plate from B’Elanna “Harry, I think you’d be better off following Seven’s advice and replicate something” she advised

******

After lunch, Kathryn—with Seven in tow—relaxed in her ready room catching up on some long overdue reports. Technically Chakotay would have been better suited, but Seven had made a surprisingly passionate argument for staying, ostensibly to watch over Kathryn to make sure that she suffered no side-effects from her partial assimilation, but they both knew—as did Chakotay and all of the senior staff—that she just wanted to make sure that Kathryn was all right. And since Annika was back in her holographic form, she could cover for Seven in Astrometics.

The task of perusing the different departmental reports and requests had quickly devolved into a game; _’name the strangest request’_. Leaning back on the couch and adjusting the pillow under her back, Kathryn held up the PADD in her hands

“How’s this? Ensign Hepburn from the botany lab wants to implement putting flowerpots along all the main corridors to, and I quote _‘brighten up the ship’_.”

Seven smirked

“I believe that I can ‘top that’,” she held up her own PADD “Lt. Mot from life sciences would like to implement a mandatory series of hygiene stations throughout the ship”

“Hygiene stations,” Kathryn echoed “hmm, I’m afraid that I win this round, darling”

Seven smiled and nodded

“So you do,” she noted softly “I still have yet to test out the portable regeneration unit” she added as she turned back to her PADD

“Well why don’t we try again tonight?” Kathryn suggested. She smiled and sat up, grinning at Seven “say 1900 hours, my quarters?”

Seven nodded

“Acceptable” she stated.


	15. When Everything Else is Gone What is Left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter FIFTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Tom cautiously peered through the doors of the ready room

“Uh, you wanted to see me, Captain?” he asked carefully.

Standing on the upper level looking out the viewpoint, Kathryn slowly turned to face him

“Tom, come on in,” she invited “have a seat”

“OK,” Tom nodded slowly “am I in trouble?” he asked

Kathryn looked up at him sharply in clear surprise

“Well, for all our sakes, I certainly hope not,” she chuckled “no,” she shook her head as she grabbed another cup of coffee from the replicator and sat back down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her “before we began, this is entirely off the record, feel free to speak your mind,” she explained as he came over and—very gingerly—sat down next to her “I need your advice,” she sighed “not as an officer or as a helmsman, but…as someone who’s in a stable relationship”

“Oh,” Tom blinked “OK,” he nodded “uh, sure, go ahead”

Kathryn sighed

“You and B’Elanna, you’re both happy, I hope?” she asked

Tom frowned and then nodded

“Yeah, yeah we are”

“And, do you love her?” she asked

Tom blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, pursed his lips, smacked them together, coughed once, and finally tugged at his collar

“Uh, yeah, I, I guess” he stammered out

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him

“You _guess_?” she asked “hmm, well I’m sure B’Elanna will be thrilled to hear that”

“Yeah,” Tom snorted “right before she _castrates_ me,” he smacked himself in the forehead “let’s try this again, yes, I love her”

“Good” Kathryn nodded

“OK, now that that’s out of the way, why do you want to know?”

Kathryn sighed and stared morosely down into her cup

“Ah,” Tom nodded “Seven”

“She just confessed that she’s in love with me” Kathryn explained

“Really?” Tom’s eyes went wide “wow, I mean I’m not all that surprised, but…wow”

“My thoughts exactly”

“So, what’d you say?” Tom asked “you _did_ say it back….right?”

“I told her that, given time, I could”

“ _‘Given time’_?” Tom echoed incredulously “you actually said that to her face?”

“I did,” Kathryn nodded “so, tell me, Tom. How big of an idiot does that make me?”

Tom nodded slowly

“I’d say…it makes you scared,” he began “here,” he gently took the coffee cup from her hands “all right, now close your eyes,” he scowled as she scowled at him “you wanted my advice didn’t you?”

She sighed and then closed her eyes

“All right, my eyes are closed, now what?” she asked

“Let your mind go blank,” he explained “just put everything out of your mind—the ship, the crew, everything, got it?” she nodded, still looking doubtful “all right, now,” Tom took breath “what’s left? When all of that’s gone, whose face do you see?” he asked

For a long moment, Kathryn was silent, eyes closed, brow furrowed, then she suddenly opened her eyes with a quiet gasp, looking up at Tom in surprise

“Yeah,” he smiled softly as he nodded “pretty great feeling isn’t it?”

“Yes” she breathed, letting out a quiet laugh, which quickly grew as she threw her head back and laughed uproariously, feeling a kind of freedom and lightness filling her all at once…


	16. Three Simple Words Were Never So Powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIXTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Kathryn grunted as she pushed the armchair back a few more feet. Pausing to gather her breath, she assessed it, she’d already moved it three times already and it _still_ didn’t look right.

Snarling in annoyance under her breath, she began to move it again, only to jump back in surprise as the chime rang. Were she a tiny bit braver of a woman she might admit that she also may have let out an utterly inelegant and undignified startled _shriek_ like a terrified schoolgirl, totally unbecoming of a Starfleet captain, but she wasn’t that brave, so instead she straightened her hair and tried to look as dignified as possible as she called for the visitor to enter.

“Oh” her disappointment was audible as Chakotay came in

“Well nice to see you as well,” he teased as he looked around the room “doing some redecorating?” he asked as took in the rearranged furniture now scattered somewhat haphazardly around the quarters

“I needed to do something,” Kathryn shrugged as she sank down in the chair she had been moving “so, what brings you by?”

“Ah,” Chakotay handed her a PADD “long-range sensors have detected a habitable planetary system about a month’s trip away” he explained

Kathryn sat up with interest as she looked over the report

“Lifesigns?”

“Undetermined, but we’ve picked up what might be residual warp trails,” he explained “if they’re friendly it might be a good place to restock”

“Here’s hoping,” Kathryn nodded as she handed the PADD back to him “well, I’ll leave you to organize the departments for first contact”

“Eager to get rid of me, I see,” he noted “say hi to Seven for me,” he grinned, pausing in the doorway “oh, and Kathryn?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

She groaned and rolled her eyes

“Keep it up and this pillow will end up somewhere very unpleasant” she warned teasingly

Grinning, Chakotay waved as he slipped out of the room. Now alone again, Kathryn shoved the chair back a few feet, turning around at the familiar whine of a transporter sounded, the shimmering shower of blue sparkles quickly solidifying into Seven, who shyly held up a bouquet of red roses

“Hello” she greeted

“Hello,” Kathryn replied “this is a surprise” she noted

“I thought that it might appear…unusual if I were to be seen carrying these through the corridors to your quarters,” Seven explained “Ensign Paris told me that you had something urgent to tell me?”

“Right,” Kathryn nodded, not sure whether she should thank Tom or through him in the brig for his mouth “uh, please,” she gestured to the couch “sit down,” she invited, taking the roses from Seven and quickly replicating a vase of water to put them in “uh, Tom was right, I do have something to tell you,” she began, feeling her stomach twist itself into the tightest knot possible “something important”

“Very well,” Seven nodded “what is it?”

Kathryn sighed, still having yet to turn around to face the young woman

“God, this is hard,” she muttered, slowly turning around to find Seven now standing right behind her, smiling shyly “they’re just words” Kathryn murmured, shaking her head

“Yes,” Seven nodded “but, as you have taught me, words have power. The power to create, to destroy, to save”

“So…,” Kathryn breathed “you know”

“I believe I do,” Seven nodded “but…,” she looked down, uncertain “I am…uncertain, I require…conformation”

Kathryn nodded softly as she stared in bright blue eyes

“OK,” she whispered, reaching up to cup Seven’s cheek, her thumb gently grazing across the starburst-shaped implant by Seven’s ear “here it is,” Kathryn breathed “ _I love you_ ” she whispered

Seven stared at her for a moment, suddenly letting out a hiccupping sound as she laughed brightly, gleefully

“Oh, look at you,” Kathryn laughed, holding her close “you’re beautiful when you laugh, Seven, you should do it more often”

“Perhaps I will now” Seven breathed, tightening her hold on Kathryn…


	17. Beyond the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SEVENTEEN! (yes I know this is going on for another chapter, oh well :=)

******

Kathryn shifted in her sleep, brow furrowing as she slowly rose to consciousness, a gentle hand stroking through her hair. Blinking, she looked up, finding that her head was resting—quite comfortably—in Seven’s lap, while Seven read a book, one hand idly stroking Kathryn’s hair while she softly hummed a familiar tune under her breath.

Remaining silent and still, Kathryn lay there, enjoying being able to see Seven acting so utterly…Human as she tried to identify the tune that Seven was humming

“Somewhere…beyond the sea,” she sang out softly as she suddenly recognized the tune “somewhere waiting for me, my lover stands on golden sands and watches the ships that go sailing”

Seven stopped humming and slowly looked down at her, smiling shyly, a pretty blush tainting her cheeks

“I remember…my mother used to sing that to me,” she explained softly “but I can’t recall the words”

“It’s a very old song,” Kathryn explained “it’s originally French I think,” she reached up and cupped Seven’s chin “you’re becoming more Human everyday” she noted

“Is that good?” Seven asked

“I’m not sure,” Kathryn admitted “when you first came aboard I thought that it was, that you’d reclaim Annika Hansen as your real name. But now…I don’t know, I think if you were to become fully human you’d lose something unique, something that made you Seven of Nine”

“I agree,” Seven nodded “and yet, I find myself…conflicted. In one instance, I want to become fully human for you, and yet I wish to remain as I am” she explained

“Now, wait a minute,” Kathryn pushed herself upright “don’t change yourself because its what you think it’s I want, change yourself because its what _you_ want. Only a very selfish person would want you to change into what they wanted. Do you understand?”

Seven frowned

“Yes, I believe I do” she agreed, suddenly yawning widely

“We still haven’t tested out that regeneration unit yet,” Kathryn noted “maybe we should try it out tonight”

Seven smiled softly, shyly, yet mischievously

“Perhaps we should,” she agreed “but…” she looked down at her left hand with obvious trepidation. Kathryn reached out and took the hand, curling her fingers around it without fear

“It’s all right, you won’t hurt me,” she breathed, pressing her lips to Seven’s knuckles “its strange,” she remarked “I’m losing your memories, they’re fading, more like impressions now than actual memories”

“That’s because you lack a cortical storage implant,” Seven explained, her right hand absently curling into Kathryn’s hair “without it you would be unable to properly store the memories”

“Pity,” Kathryn remarked “I could’ve used your Borg knowledge,” she chuckled “what about you? Will you keep my memories?”

“As long as I live,” Seven nodded “they will be processed and incorporated into my cortical array. In essence becoming part of my own memories. In the Collective, all emotional resonance would be removed, the memories converted to pure data. But here…” she trailed off

“So…you know what I felt during each of those memories,” Kathryn reasoned “good and bad”

“Yes”

“I’m sorry”

Seven looked up at her surprise

“Why do you apologize?” she asked “as…disturbing the circumstances were, I find that I am….pleased to be able to…experience you in a way I normally could not”

“Seven,” Kathryn breathed “that has to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me,”

Seven blushed in response, pulling Kathryn close and holding her tight

“Come on,” Kathryn stood up, bringing Seven with her “let’s try this sleeping thing again”

******

Seven jerked awake suddenly. Looking around, she struggled to find out what had woke her, tensing and then relaxing as an arm gently encircled her waist

“Bad dream?” Kathryn whispered in the darkness. Rolling over, Seven turned to her face

“I…dreamt about…your father’s death,” she admitted softly. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes “I wasn’t prepared for…”

“I know, I know,” Kathryn breathed, pulling her close “shh, I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere,” she vowed, leaning to press a gentle kiss to Seven’s lips “try to go back to sleep” she urged…


	18. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter EIGHTEEN! The final chapter! Enjoy! :=)

******

**One month later…**

“ _Chief Medical Officer’s Log, supplemental: I’m pleased to report that Captain Janeway’s recovery from her partial assimilation is progressing quite nicely, both physically and psychologically, as is Seven of Nine_ ”

******

“ _Daily Log, Seven of Nine, Personal File: In the past month my relationship with Kathryn has grown and developed. I find myself greatly enjoying these changes. However it is not without conflict, we have fought and argued on several occasions, but despite that, I find that I still love her, and I know that she still loves me. However, the mater of find myself private quarters is still at large. Most recently I have been sleeping with Kathryn in her quarters. Perhaps it will be more efficient to simply share quarters with her. I will propose this idea to her later_ ”

******

“ _Annika Hansen, Personal Log, stardate 45901.2: Captain Janeway’s offered me an official role in the crew, separate and distinct from Seven. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy as a clam_ ”

******

“ _First Officer’s Log: We’ve detected a small ship approaching on long-range sensors, it’s intentions are unknown, but its making no attempt to hide its approach. Nevertheless I’ve informed the Captain_ ”

******

Kathryn groaned as she shrugged on her uniform jacket. Pausing, she glanced at the couch, where Seven was napping, actually napping, one arm dangling off the couch

“Seven” she shook the young woman’s arm

“Huh?” Seven grunted as she blinked awake

“Sorry to wake you,” Kathryn apologized “but we’re needed on the Bridge,” she explained

Seven nodded sleepily as she slowly sat up and silent followed Kathryn out of the quarters and into the turbolift

“You’re really enjoying sleeping it seems” Kathryn noted as Seven pinned up her hair into its familiar bun

“Yes, I do” Seven agreed as the turbolift opened onto the Bridge and both women stepped out

“Report” Kathryn ordered

“We’ve detected a small ship approaching at warp,” Chakotay explained “intent, unknown”

“Captain, the ship’s just dropped out of warp” Harry reported from Ops

“On screen,” Kathryn ordered. The ship that appeared on the viewscreen was small, not much bigger than the _Delta Flyer_ if not equal in size. It had a sloping, sculpted quality to its design

“Scans?” Kathryn asked

“Minimal phaser arrays,” Tuvok reported “minimal warp capability, no transporters”

Kathryn glanced back at Seven

“Any ideas?” she asked

“No,” Seven shook her head “I do not recognize the vessel”

“They’re hailing” Harry announced

Kathryn settled into her command chair and took a steadying breath

“On screen”

The alien that appeared on the viewscreen resembled a raccoon or a ferret. Its rounded ears perked up in obvious interest as its mouth spread in a wide grin, bearing a series of sharp, pointed teeth

“ _Ah, visitors, yes?_ ” it asked, the universal translator rendering its voice in a decidedly feminine, if alien, tone

Kathryn smiled

“I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_ ” she introduced herself

“ _Federation?_ ” the alien asked in clear confusion

“A peaceful union of planets a long way from here,” Kathryn explained “and you are?”

“ _Ah, am called Tren Captain,_ ” the alien replied “ _come to trade, yes? Most welcome, most welcome_ ”

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay and Seven, feeling hopeful

“We’d be happy to trade,” she explained “and exchange knowledge and information about our respective cultures”

“ _Trade, yes,_ " Tren beamed widely “ _follow, please, many things we have_ ”

As the transmission ended, Kathryn smiled

“Tom, let’s follow the nice women” she instructed

“Yes, ma’am” Tom beamed. As he piloted _Voyager_ after the small ship, Kathryn glanced up as Seven came down from the upper level to stand beside her, softly taking her hand.

Curling her fingers tightly with Seven’s Kathryn looked up as Tom coughed from the helm

“Not to interrupt or anything, but I’ve laid in the course” he smirked

Scowling as her face heated up, Kathryn reluctantly pulled her hand away from Seven

“Engage, Mr. Paris,” she ordered. She glanced back up at Seven “assuming our hosts are agreeable to shore leave, how do you feel about camping?” she asked

Seven merely raised an eyebrow in response…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The end of "Idle Hands"! I hope everyone enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next part. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos :=)
> 
> Thanks again :=)
> 
> \--AXEe :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
